Cloud of Darkness
"We shall engulf everything in our shadow... And both light and darkness will return to the Void." ::-Cloud of Darkness The Cloud of Darkness, real name Famfrit, is the final boss of Final Fantasy III, as well as its representative in Dissidia. It was the fourteenth Final Fantasy villain to be introduced in Domus Facina, and was introduced in Episode 30. Traits Appearance The Cloud of Darkness's design is based solely on its Dissidia artwork, which is a direct adaptation of its Amano design. Famfrit, despite appearing to wear clothes, is actually completely naked. The cape could be jokingly referred to as a fin. It has long silver hair that ignores gravity (like the rest of its body) and just floats in the air. The cape/fin is red, and appears to have a flame design. Famfrit also has two unnamed tentacles/snakes, which have differing, but unknown personalities. Personality Famfrit is an extremely serious creature completely devoid of an actual sense of humor. It has a single-minded fixation on the Void and the nothingness it promises. It has a very sly vocabulary, which it uses to instill hopelessness in its enemies. It appeares indiffrent to most things, including its goal the completion of the Void, comtempt even in defeat, that it will return to simply start things again. Should one dwell on it, the Cloud of Darkness is similar to a natural disaster. Weapons The Cloud of Darkness can use its tentacles/snakes as whips. Powers A Blue Mage/Cannoneer. The Cloud of Darkness specializes in magic cannons and blasts of energy, such as Flare Waves and Particle Beams. It can also use Lightning and Bad Breath. It has the power to manipulate people into doing its bidding, and seems to work better the more powerful the victim is. Story Final Fantasy III The Cloud of Darkness is a creature whose sole purpose in existence is to erase the universe should good or evil ever become stronger than the other. 1000 years ago, the power of light began to flood the world, so Famfrit arose as the Cloud of Light to return the world to the Void, but it was defeated by the Dark Warriors. Recently, the world had begun to experience a flood of darkness, due to the actions of Xande. After Xande had stopped time to seal off the powers of two of the crystals, Famfrit began secretly manipulating Xande into sealing the other two crystals as well, which would give the newly birthed "Cloud of Darkness" enough power to awaken. But Famfrit was brought to Domus Facina before it could return the world to the Void. Domus Facina Due to its appearance, Famfrit is being forced to live in the Women's quarters, much to its annoyance. When Jecht tried to befriend Famfrit, Yu Yevon knocked it out, much to its and Jecht's confusion. When it and Xande met at last, it revealed to him that the idea to erase the universe was not his own, but was rather placed in his mind by the Cloud of Darkness. Most recently it was speaking with Seymour about her activities in Domus Facina. The maester was in the middle of asking to use its growing pile of gil to purchase something when the Shadow Lord stabbed him in the back to Famfrit's surprise and the tentacle's horror. Trivia *Though it doesn't physically require sleep, it is the Cloud of Darkness' favorite hobby. *Famfrit finds gil utterly worthless, but the Landlord insists on paying it anyways, so the checks simply pile in a drawer. Category:Characters